


Сдирая кожу

by Lena013



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Dark, Death, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Soulmates, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Это метка навсегда с ним, эти четыре буквы навсегда ставят на нём крест, это имя нельзя срезать вместе с кожей.





	Сдирая кожу

**Author's Note:**

> АU-соулмейт, где имя проявляется после смерти соулмейта.   
> Таймлайн: после смерти Создателя.  
> Линос (крик горя) - Куро  
> Эйас (присутствующий на похоронах) - Создатель

Когда Лин закрывает глаза, то видит _его._  Эйас лукавит, играет словами и смотрит-смотрит бездонными глазами. Падать в них приятно; увязнуть всем телом и задохнуться — восхитительно; не возвращаться обратно, _в мир где его нет._

_Потому что ты, ублюдок, убил его собственными руками._

Хочется смеяться — _вместо слёз_ — хочется разучиться читать — _вместо того, что обводить линии букв_  — хочется поменяться с ним местами — _вместо того, чтобы оставаться одному._

 _Его_  имя жжёт кожу, напоминает, упрекается, указывает на вину. Если содрать кожу, до плоти, до сине-зеленых вен, _оно вернётся._  Вечное напоминание, вечное обвинение, вечное проклятие. Бог есть и это самое изощрённое наказание, которое Он придумал.

Э-й-а-с. Линос ведёт лезвие ножа по контуру. Буква за буквой, вдоль чёрной линии, превращая её в красную. Имя жжёт, имя душит, имя отравляет.

Четыре буквы, четыре витиеватых символа, появившихся на руке в тот-самый-момент. Врагу не пожелаешь. Убить свою родственную душу. Вселенная — сука.

Имя оплетает его запястья, словно обручи — _кандалы,_  что утягивают на дно самого глубокого омута. Другого омута, _не его._

В глазах Эйаса целая бездна, из которой необязательно было возвращаться.

Лин сдирает кожу в сотый раз.

Бесполезно.


End file.
